D - Class: Rock Em Sock Em
Jack walked all the way in to the guild hall yawning from just waking up, he grabbed a soft drink and a bacon cheese sandwich without egg at the bar and sat down on the couch’s and looked over at the job board and seeing a job that required him to practise his magic on an android to further some crazy magic scientist to help adapt something in battle. Seeing how he was bored he went up to it took it off the board told Lady Inari that he was taking it and walked out of the door. Jack caught a ride to Crocus on a train seeing how he can’t be affected by motion sickness due to his heritage as a dragon of the sea. Where motions were practically invented. -Train Landed in Crocus- Jack’s train had landed in Crocus. He walked up right into the Scientist Lab/Arena apparently. Jack was confused by the size of this place, he shrugged his shoulders and walked in. “Well greeting young mind how are u today are u you here to see the fight that will make scientific history” shouted a tall slightly greying man with Large circled glasses. “I am Dexter L. Boratory, '''but u can just call me Doctor B'” he said with a large smile on his face. Jack raised an eyebrow, and looked inside the glass dome opposite to Dr B’s laboratory, there were children and parent’s sitting on the marble seats waiting to see the fight. Jack crooked his head past the Doctor to see a large man like metal machine outside. “Well young man will you are ready to see a great fight today.” Dr B exclaimed with excitement. “Um sorry Doctor, but I am not here to watch” Jack said with an apologetic face. “Well then why are u here” “Well I am here to fight the robot, since I took up the job from Koma Inu to fight your machine” Jack said with a wide grin on his face and showed Dr B, the job request. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU REALLY HAHAHAHAHAHA” Dr B laughed with hysteria, then he stopped and looked at the request, Jack was serious. “Okay kid if u can defeat my machine which u won’t I will allow you to have the money promised plus five thousand more.” “You got yourself a deal” Said Jack with a smile. He walked down the stairs to the left into a locker room, he placed his bags down in a locker and then walked up through the gate into the arena where there was clapping, then he heard cries and whispers up in the marble stands. “What he is so young”, “OMG he’s going to get killed”, “WHY would he do this.” The Machine started up and raised its mechanical hands in a fighting stance. Jack took a running start towards his large opponent as the machine swung down to hit him Jack flipped over the robot and landed in a crouched position. “'Sea Dragon River Claw'” Jack generated large waters from his feet while swinging his leg underneath the machine and tripped him. As the giant machine fell down, Jack jumped back into the air and puffed up his cheeks “'Sea Dragon Roar.” A swirling vortex of water and surged forwards sending the machine further into the ground. The Machine then reach up and grabbed Jack and threw him across the arena. Jack then got back up wiped the blood off his mouth. The Machine raise it s hands and sent out an energy current towards Jack. He then yelled "'''Sea Dragon Aura Scales" Jack's body was covered in a bubble of magic, that resisted the spell. The Machine then raised it's huge hands and sent out a powerful electrical shock wave towards Jack, Jack raised his hands continually activating his magic shield, to defend against. The electric energy surged through his magic and Jack was pushed back into the wall of the arena. It then shoot of another lightning magic attack towards Jack. Jack Jumped out of the way, but not before getting hit with some of the released electricity from the force of the attack, which sent him back to the ground. Jack tried to get up off the ground, but then fell back to the ground blood was dripping down his forehead and dripped onto the ground, Jack then got to his feet and there was a wild animal glint in his eyes. "Sea Dragon Shredding Fin" he growled sending out a swarm of water slicers with buffered the machine damaging his metal exterior. The Machine tried to move forward again but Jack wasn't giving it a chance, He then yelled out "Sea Dragon Ocean Scream" the spell let out a powerful echolocation scream that caused glass and the arena to burst with all the sonic pressure.The Machine was completely thrown back by the force of the scream. Jack fell to the ground, his breath was ragged. He had a large smile on his face, but it disappeared when he saw the machine got back up. The Machine sent out a powerful bolt of electricity headed straight for Jack and caught him in the chest and he flew backwards back onto the ground. The Machine get buffering lightning on him over and over again. Jack coughed up blood from being hit over and over again. He got back up clutching his left arm and looked at the machine, the robot then raised its hands and created a magic lightning circle in the air. The clouds above the arena started to darken and swirl inwards. Jack looked up and readied himself. A great huge bolt of lightning shot down towards Jack as he thought "Now or never". ''Jack raised his hands above him quickly as a water shield formed just above him as the Lightning struck the water and then striking Jack. Where the lightning had struck jack was just a cloud of dust people peered over the seats to look if he had been killed, Dr B looked worried and impressed at the same time at the marvel of his machine. Then a bolt of electricity mixed with water streaked out of the dust and struck the machine sending it backwards. Amidst the dust a shimmering mixture of water and electricity shimmered in the air as a body rose up out of the dust. Jack was alive but his body was changed, around his hand and legs are blue diamond shaped scales with yellow bridges, his hair was longer and sharper and it stood up curved, it was blue with yellow tips around his whole hair. His canines were sharper. His eyes were closed as his body coursed with magic, he then oped his eyes. His Iris was royal blue with a yellow outline. He glared at the Machine and took off with a start he was so fast he appeared like a lightning bolt. He appeared right below the machine, he growled and then jumped up into the air right above its right arm. Jack then used "'Thundering Sea Dragon Shattering Claw'"' he cloaked his right hand in a electric whirlpool and strikes down the machine's right arm, leaving behind a trail of water and lightning. His attack split the machine arm off. Jack landed back onto the ground then took off again into the air. He landed back on the top of the laboratory. Jack could see that the people were evacuating and so was the Doctor, they were terrified at the power he had. Jack then took a look at the machine and opened his mouth and drew up the water that was on the ground and the lightning in the air and in the machines into his mouth. He then puffed up his cheeks, he then shouted "'''Thundering Sea Dragon Roar" he let out a powerful roar of lightning and water at the machine which completely eradicated the machine and destroyed half the arena. Jack then jumped out of the arena and back onto the main street where the spectators and the doctor was waiting, he could see the looks on there faces. Each of them were open mouthed at what he had done as the arena blew up and crumbled, jack then walked over to the Doctor took the money that came with the job, and walked back to the station, his Dual Dragon form disappeared as he went back to his usual self. -Train takes him back to the station where he bordered for Crocus- Jack got off and walks towards the guild hall opening and then entering the guild, he waved to a couple people in the guild who were drinking a couple of them asked him how was Crocus and the Job. He just smiled and said "It was okay and easy" he smiled before lying down on the couch with his fellow guild mates. Category:JackWerewolf-13